


Happy New Year

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [67]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: It’s New Years...and Bucky’s right beside you.





	

It’s New Years and usually you’d hate that. New Years Eve usually meant sitting alone at home, thinking about how you could kiss someone on the stroke of New Years day but that you didn’t have anyone to do that with. New Years usually meant being alone and realising how alone you were...and you didn’t have the confidence to go to a bar and kiss a stranger either...you feared the rejection, feared the look when the saw you...so most years you stayed at home. 

But not this year, this year you had a partner...a boyfriend someone to spend New Years Eve with. It was a weird feeling to have, knowing that you had someone beside you, someone you could kiss as the clock counted down, someone you could spent another whole new year with. But it was a good feeling because you really loved Bucky. You really loved being around him and to get to share something like New Years together, as mundane as it might seem, was refreshing. You’d spent so many New Years worrying that you’d never have a partner, that you were too big, too soft, too this, too that...and it was good to realise that that wasn’t true, and Bucky made you see that every day. That there wasn’t anything wrong with you. 

The two of you had taken to the roof of your apartment building for New Years, your clock counting down the minutes, the seconds until New Years day hit. Curled up on a picnic blanket, food wrappers around you, a clock announcing the time, and fireworks in the sky, that’s how you kissed Bucky on New Years. Arms wrapped around his neck, his own around your thick waist. Lips pressed against lips with an emotion you weren’t sure you could describe and a feeling that this was right, this was good, and that you had never been luckier to have Bucky in your life. 

You pulled away, just enough to speak, but still with barely any space between the two of you, “Happy New Year.” And it would. A good New Year...because no matter what happened you had Bucky by your side to tackle it with you.


End file.
